


Niall the Snow White

by slouishie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Crossdressing, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Illustrated, M/M, but im a lilo stan, but im a ziall too hhh, lilo is sliight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slouishie/pseuds/slouishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, how I wish that I had a daughter that had skin as white as snow,<br/>lips as red as blood,<br/>and hair as black as ebony”</p>
<p>but it came out only the skin's color granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall the Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> ©Slouishie/2016  
> ((This is my debut in Ao3!! And, the story was originally made by Grimm Brothers. And I would like to retell this story in my own favourite way! Enjoy!! (Illustrated by me)))

**Chapter 1: That Prince(ss), Snow White.**

                                                          ~

_“_ _Oh, how I wish that I had a daughter that had skin as white as snow,_

_lips as red as blood,_

_and hair as black as ebony”_

~

A long time ago, a king and a queen ruled over a kingdom somewhere in a far away land. The queen was kind-hearted and everyone under their power loved her. But, the queen is not a perfect being too, she’s sad because she didn’t have a child until the miracle came.

One day in the winter, the beautiful queen was sewing a cloth while gazing toward fallen snow through her ebony-framed window. Suddenly, the queen startled because a bird flew by the window and the needle pierced her finger. A drop of blood fell on the snow in a slow motion. As she looked at her own blood on the snow, she said to herself, “I wish that I had a child, especially a girl, that had a snow white skin, red blood lips, and ebony black hair”

Soon after the sudden winter wish, she gave a birth to a SON.  
She’s a bit disappointed when she found that not only his newborn’s sex changed. It’s his hair colour too. Not even ebony coloured. Only the skin’s colour is correct, white as snow. His lips are red, but not as red as blood. After all, she’s still thankful because at least she’s having a child. The two named their kid Niall, as known as by ‘Snow White’ too. Sadly, the granted queen died not long after giving birth to the pale skinned little boy.

The king was really sad and frustrated. The woman he loved just the queen who giving birth to his only son. Then, came this beautiful but cruel man named Louis, he made the king fell in love with him so he can use his wealth and power just for his own pleasure. And the king’s a bit Louis’ type of a man too. He did black magic and had a magic mirror, which he would daily (even every minute, because he can) ask,

_“Mirror, mirror on the wall, who’s the fairest of them all?”_

Even though the man asked this thousand times to his mirror, the answer always same, “You are the fairest of them all, even woman can’t beat your beauty.” Louis smiles widely and wiggled his bum toward the mirror, “How about my plump peach?”. The answer for that slutty question is the same with the earlier question, a positive answer, “Your bottom is great, even man can’t handle to encounter that bottom of yours, sir”

As Niall growing up, Louis hated his stepson even more. The wicked witch treated Niall as a servant. He always gave orders that even very cruel for a good person like Niall. But Niall always did what his stepfather ordered nicely.

One day, Niall was working out his garden with his fluffy friends, two cute rabbits. He’s singing beautifully while cutting out some fresh flowers for Louis’ bed room. After done managing his garden, Niall went to the well to get a huge bucket of water for his next task, mopping the castle’s floor as ordered by the evil man.

While he’s lowering the bucket into the well with a rope, he’s singing again, _“If I could fly, I’d be coming right back home to you,”_ Niall sighed. Every time he missed his died mother, he will serenading the lyric with such an angelic voice. _“I think I might give up everything, just ask me to”_ he continued. And then he glanced down to his old simple gown, the rabbits are there poking the soft cloth of the gown.  One day, he ever wondered why he’s forced to wearing gowns by his father.

_“…That’s because your mother wanted to have a daughter, but it came out as a boy. She told me before her death to make you wearing gowns. So, your mother will be happy in the heaven.”_

_‘Oh, okay, I’ll do my best for my mom’s happiness!’_

Anyways, she’s beautiful for a boy and it doesn’t bother him to dress in gowns. He admit that he looks more nice with cute gowns.

While he’s drowned by his own thought and singing his heart out in the same time, there’s a boy passing a little path outside the castle  with his horse. The boy caught the angelic voice, and the voice’s like from inside the walls that bordering the little castle  with world outside. He’s got curious and tiptoed behind the wall to see who’s singing inside the castle.

 

 _‘What a beautiful boy!! And his voice too,’_ the boy’s enchanted by the sight and now trying to get over the wall and met the pale skinned boy. Before passing the wall, he told his horse to stay right there and do not be noisy. But the horse just huffed.

                The boy walks slowly in silence toward the boy that surrounded by two rabbits. Niall still lost in his thought and the lyric he’s been singing about. The fluffy friends caught the boy’s mysterious aura and poked Niall again. The pale boy looked down and, “What’s—EEEEHHH???!!!” He’s shocked by an unknown good-looking person that suddenly just behind his back, the other boy just smiled awkwardly, “Um, hey—“

 

                “W-WHO ARE YOU????!!! And why are you smells so good?? Ugh, sorry---I mean—uh, wow,” Niall startled  and found himself blushed deeply. The other boy’s blushed too and just ‘uh, um… eh?? What?? Thank you,’. But then, Niall draw out his hand and smiles widely, “A-anyway, hello! Who are you? And why are you—“ The unknown boy shook Niall’s hand and answered it immediately, “I’m Zayn. Ah, I’m just another boy outside this wall and I can be right here because of your voice! I love it”. Niall blushed more and let out his hand from Zayn’s tight grip.

“W-well, Zayn. Thank you for your opinion. I’m Niall. Wait, you’ve just said that you’re ‘just another boy’. But, there’s a crown,” Niall pointed to Zayn’s crown on his head. Zayn hands’ rubbed the thing that circling his head, “..Oh god, I forgot to throw this thing out from my head…”. Niall made an ‘o’ with his lips, “So, you’re a king??”. Zayn took his crown and held it in his right hand, “Um, no. Still a prince, right now..” Zayn answered the pale one. Niall nodded his head and muttered ‘Oh, I see…’, ‘That’s cool’, and much more just for himself until Zayn cleared his throat and asked him to sing again nicely. And, of course Niall granted it because Niall likes to sing his heart out and Zayn’s singing too with him.

Finally, Niall got a new friend after this long. And it’s looked like that he’s a little attracted by the boy who can beat high notes really well beside him.

The boys didn’t know that Louis’ watching them with such a creepy glare from a little window in his room. But then slowed down his glare and started to hate Niall more than ever and sarcastically mutter ‘huh, lovebirds’.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! I'm Jan, sorry for the grammatical fail or the story's a mess (English's not my first language):"(  
> and pls spare me some hellos @ my tumblr!! it's slouishie.tumblr.com  
> ((you can ask for some doodle request too u v u) )  
> leave some comments or kudos? :DD thank you!
> 
> with love, Jan


End file.
